comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: the Grey Ghost (DC Theatrical Universe film)
Batman: the Grey Ghost is the third film installment of The DC Theatrical Universe. It is directed by Sam Mendes and produced by Geoff Johns, Ben Affleck, Christopher Nolan, and Charles Roven. The film stars Ben Affleck, Billy Crudup, Neil Patrick Harris, Jane Levy, Amy Acker, Jon Bernthal, Mark Sheppard, with Jeremy Irons, Michael Keaton, J. K. Simmons, and Robert Redford. It was released on May 20th, 2011. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Michael Keaton as Simon Trent / Grey Ghost *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J. K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Neil Patrick Harris as Edward Nashton / Edward Nygma / Riddler *Robert Redford as Mayor Arthur Brown *Billy Crudup as Harvey Dent *Amy Acker as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Jane Levy as Barbara Gordon / Oracle *Mark Sheppard as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin *Jon Bernthal as Roman Sionis / Black Mask *Ernie Hudson as Lucius Fox *Rosario Dawson as Renee Montoya *Kevin Dillon as Harvey Bullock *Emily Deschanel as Vicki Vale *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Hermes *Robin Wright as Antiope *Rosamund Pike as Artemis Plot Confirmed Plot Points *Simon Trent, the former vigilante "the Grey Ghost" is arrested and on trial, being prosecuted by Bruce Wayne's childhood best friend, Harvey Dent *Arthur Brown is the newly elected Mayor of Gotham City, which results in the Riddler surfacing to torture him for an unknown tie he has to the Riddler's past *Catwoman and Batman will work as allies in this film *Black Mask and Penguin's turf war continues *Harvey Dent visits the Penguin to inform him he will personally bring him down *The post-credits scene will feature Hermes, Antiope, and Artemis Trivia *The post-credits scene teases Wonder Woman. *Alfonso Cuaron did not return to direct this film and was replaced by Sam Mendes. *Traditionally, Simon Trent's alias is spelled as "The Gray Ghost", but this is changed for the film. *The film reunites Ben Affleck, Rosamund Pike, and Neil Patrick Harris, who all previously starred together in the David Fincher film Gone Girl. However, Rosamund only appears in the post-credits scene and shares no interactions with Ben or Neil. On the other hand, Ben and Neil appear as enemies in this film, just as they were at odds with each other in Gone Girl. Ben is also later reunited with David Fincher, who is brought on to direct Batman: Knightfall, and 2 subsequent Batman films. *Neil Patrick Harris has previously expressed interest in playing the Riddler. *Robert Redford appears as Arthur Brown, who, in the comics, is the villain known as the Cluemaster. His identity is referenced in the film multiple times, mostly by the Riddler, and his "estranged daughter Stephanie" is mentioned at one point by Harvey Dent. Stephanie Brown later appears in Batman: Knightfall played by Chloe Grace Moretz. *The character of Simon Trent originated in Batman: the Animated Series voiced by Adam West, who played Batman in the 60's. In this film he is portrayed by Michael Keaton, who played Batman in the late 80's and early 90's. Category:Movies Category:The DC Theatrical Universe Category:Phase 1 (DC Theatrical Universe) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson